All That's Left To Do
by Junjou Writer
Summary: Problem of His Alone Sequel! Naruto returns home only to have Sasuke learn things at college haven't been well for the blonde. Can his Nii-san make it right? Or will all end in disaster? Sasunaru SasuPOV abuse violence sex possible rape love
1. Chapter 1

So hopefully, you have all read The Problem of His Alone, or Panting at least. If not you should... Pretty pretty please. Sorry this took so long all of my faithful readers. I hope you enjoy this Sequel!

Chapter 1: Return

It's been three years since Naruto went to college. I haven't seen him in all that time. He writes me letters but that's it. It's been lonely and depressing since he left me. Said he wanted to make an even break... yeah right. There's no such thing.

"Oi! Uchiha, you ready to record that song?" The producer asked. I looked at him and nodded with an annoyed huff before going into the recording room with my band. We started to play at the signal.

"_I'm still alive, but I'm barely breathing. Just praying to a god that I don't believe in. 'Cuz I got time while she got freedom. 'Cuz when a heart breaks, no it don't break even. Her best days will be some of my worst. Found a man in a band that's gonna put her first. While I'm wide awake, she's got no trouble sleepin'. 'Cuz when a heart breaks no it don't break even. Even, no. what am I supposed to do when the best part of being alive was you? What am I supposed to say when I'm choked up and you're okay? I'm falling to pieces, yeah. I'm falling to pieces."_ I sang. I held my emotions in check, keeping them beneath the surface where none can see.

"_They say bad things happen for a reason. But no wise word's gonna stop the bleeding. Cuz she's moved on while I'm still grieving. And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, eve, oh. And what am I gonna do when the best part of being in love was you? And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're okay? I'm falling to pieces, yeah. I'm falling to pieces, yeah. I'm falling to pieces."_

_"I'm still alive while the other one's leaving."_ Suigetsu sang in the background. "_Cuz when a heart breaks no it don't break even."  
_  
I miss him so much. Every night I break down and I can't live another night. Now I have definitely been reduced to anti-depressants. I live all alone in that big house with my thoughts to myself. I've become detached from life and my emotions. Everyone says I'm just a robot. I feel like I'm barely living. (Think, Bella when Edward left in New Moon.)

"_Oh, you've got his heart and my heart and none of the pain. You took your suitcase, I took the blame. Now I'm trying to make sense of what little remains, ooohhh, Cuz you left me with no heart and no love to my naaameeee!"_ I took a quick breath. "_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing...just praying to a god that I don't believe in. Cuz I got time while she got freedom. Cuz when a heart breaks no it don't break, no it don't break, no it don't break eveeeen no. What am I gonna do when the best part of me was ALWAYS you? And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up cuz you're okay? I'm falling to pieces, yeah. I'm falling to pieces, yeah. I'm falling to pieces."  
_  
_"I'm still alive while the other one's leaving. Cuz when a heart breaks no it don't break even."_

We wrapped up the song and I rushed from the building to my car, hyperventilating. I sat inside and laid my head on the steering wheel. "Naruto... Naruto Naruto Naruto..." I whispered. I opened my sun visor and stared at the picture of him there. He was smiling and happy with his arms thrown around my neck, my beautiful sixteen-year-old otouto that loved me so much. What happened in the two years we were dating? Why did he want to leave me so bad?

"Sasuke!" Suigetsu shouted at my door. I looked at him. "You alright man? We're not done yet. The old man's getting annoyed." He pointed out.

"Just a sec." I took a deep breath. This is my life now. Constantly having to readjust my mental wall to keep from breaking down. I got out and went back. I stepped in. "No More. Alright guys?" They nodded and we started.

_"Give me a reason to stay here... Cuz I don't wanna live in fear. I can't stop the rain. But I can stop the tears. Oh I can fight the fire but I can't fight the fear."_ I sang. _"No more! I just can't live here! No More! I can't take it, can't take it no more! What do we stand for? When we all live in fear."_ My throat was scratching. "_Give me a reason to believe. Cuz you don't wanna see me leave. I can't stop the rain but I can stop the tears. Oh I can fight the fire but I can't fight the fear. No more, oh I just can't live here. No more, I can't take it, can't take it. No more, what do we stand for, when we all live in fear?"_

I took a breather to let the instrumental go. _"No more, oh I just can't live here. No more, I can't take it, can't take it. No more, what do we stand for, when we all live in fear?"_ I stopped and the music died down.

"Another amazing one guys. Should we just take five and let you all rest?" The producer asked. I nodded and we just sat in the recording room.

"So what song is going up into video today?" Karin asked. She looked at the script sheet. "My world?" I nodded.

"I thought it was fitting. The director wants to do it as me singing about you and Suigetsu being together. I don't like the idea very much but whatever. I'll only bitch if you guys want me to." I told them. They shrugged.

"It's just a damn video. Let them think what they wanna think. We know what's really going on." Juugo said with indifference, though he was holding Suigetsu's hand possessively. I nodded and closed my eyes. I keep thinking back n two weeks ago when I got into this really big bar fight. It was... thrilling. I shook my head quickly and dropped those thoughts.

- - - -=opdribgefdrv- - - - - - - - - - -ouisdgrhkjwerbfjhrvf=-

Another day done, another night to return to my empty house and collapse on my couch to watch five hours of happy days reruns. God, I'm such a loser. I laid down with my feet hanging over the foot rest. I never really realized how damn small this couch was until I found out I was six foot five and five inches of my leg hangs off the edge. Damn this couch.

"No happy days tonight? Damn... then I'll just watch paper view." I flipped through my free movies until I saw Triangle on there. "Might as well. New movie. I like scary." I mumbled sleepily before turning on the movie.

"It's about time you got home Nii-san." A voice drew my attention. I looked over to the hallway and there stood Naruto in just a towel. He looked much like he did when he left. He's hardly grown and inch, still five seven probably. The only thing that seemed different was the paleness of his skin and the bruises on his upper arms and ankles. I growled.

"Naruto..." I whispered, sitting up. If this was a dream, I was really going to chew him out for making me suffer like this.

"You're angry. I was afraid of that. Listen, just let it out. I know how you are. If you keep bottling this up... it's only going to hurt you in the end." He closed his eyes as if he was waiting for me to hit him or something. "Aren't ya gonna yell? I'm giving you permission." He sounded snotty and annoyed. Now that really pissed me off.

"What... the... HELL!" I exploded. "Three years and all I get are a few fucking letters? You made sure to be gone every time I came to visit! Why wouldn't you talk to me? And then you do come back and I get this SHIT! ORDERING ME AROUND? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO BITCHY? YOU AREN'T THE ONE WHO'S BEEN SPIRALLING IN DEPRESSION! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" I shouted. I punched the wall hard and put a hole through it. He came over. He was up to my chin.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO'S HAD IT ROUGH? YOU SON OF A BITCH, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT I'VE BEEN THROUGH SINCE STARTING COLLEGE? DO KNOW HOW FUCKING HARD IT IS FOR ME TO SIT IN THERE AND LISTEN TO AL THOSE PEOPLE AND THEN HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS? YOU PISS ME OFF SO FUCKING BAD YOU OLD BASTARD, IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT YOU ISN'T YOU THIRTY-YEAR-OLD DECREPIT FUCKER!" Naruto screamed right back. Damn, did he have a set of lungs on him.

"I'M ONLY TWENTY-EIGHT USURATONKACHI!" I snarled. We stopped for a moment, staring at each other, glaring with a large wall of anger and hatred between us.

I'm not sure who moved first, my desperate self or his angry bratty ass, but the next thing I knew was that we were captured in the most passionate lip-lock ever. My hands were trying to rip the towel from his waist while he was frantically ripping open my shirt so he could run his hands down my chest before playing with my belt.

"Hurry up brat." I growled, grinding against his bare erection. He shivered and bit my lip in annoyance before he got the belt off and pushed me back towards the couch harshly. I tripped and fell on it, glaring at him half-heartedly as he pulled my pants and boxers off. His hands explored my whole body harshly for a moment before he climbed over me.

"I've waited too long Teme-Nii-san. Fuck me." he whispered in my ear. I groaned and spit on my hand. I was reaching for his rear but paused. Something was terribly wrong here.

"Naruto..." I whispered. He looked at me glaring. "Where the hell did you get those bruises?" I demanded, licking his bruised shoulder. He shivered.

"Boys at school. They're like that Nii-san." He mumbled. I looked at his ankles. "The same." He said quickly.

I ran my finger gently over the aw skin around his ass. "And this?" I growled possessively.

"Nii-san... it doesn't matter." he said in a quivering voice.

"It doesn't...?" My eyes widened. "WHAT DID THEY DO?" I shouted. He flinched. I flipped him over and looked at his backside. I pried it open just a little and looked in and around. It wasn't... raw really... more like... red... abused...

"Nii-san... it wasn't them Nii-san..." He said quietly. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice..." he was shaking.

"What happened Naruto?" I took him into a comforting embrace. How could I have been so blinded to have not realized he was suffering? "Tell your Nii-san." I ordered softly, flipping him in my embrace.

"Nii-san..." he was so child-like again. His eyes were big and watery. What put that childish innocence in him again? What brought him crying to his Nii-san? "I need you... I feel so dirty..." he was sniffling, pulling my shoulder down for a sweet tender kiss full of love. I kissed back slowly before pulling away. "I wanted to be completely pure for Nii-san but... he took that away... The only way he'd raise my grade was if I... I..." I snarled, understanding where this was going.

"Your teacher took advantage of you?" I growled. He nodded and sobbed slightly.

"It hurt Nii-san... he wasn't nice at all... he wasn't nice at it like you... but I couldn't just come back to you to make me feel better... I was so mean to Nii-san... to hurt him like that... I don't deserve to be held so sweetly like this..." his face was deep inside my neck and he was shivering and sniffling and sobbing. I calmly stood and carried him to my bed. I laid down and just held him close to my body until he calmed into a deep sleep. I played with his hair.

I took up my cell phone and called Itachi. "Hey Aniki... I need you to find out some stuff about some of the teacher and students at KIT." I said calmly.

"Should I ask what this' about?" He asked calmly. I frowned and thought it over.

"If something happens to me... promise me you'll keep an eye on Naruto for me? At least until I get out of jail." I said. He chuckled darkly.

"No don't do anything I wouldn't do Sasuke." I laughed.

"Kakashi told me the same thing once." I admitted.

"And what did you tell him?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"The real question is what wouldn't you do?" I asked. He laughed unexpectedly before he hung up. I looked down at Naruto and felt the growl tear from my throat. "They won't get away with this baby." I hissed, my vision swam in red for a moment.

- - - - obfnjkbdgbdrhjgb= -= - 0- - 0drjhfbdfvjfb

So, that was the first chapter of the sequel you all hungered for! How was it? Does it seem like it's going to live up to the reputation of its predecessor? I was going to bring Naruto in a couple chapters later but then I got this idea. If it sucks so far then just let me know and I'll rewrite.

Ja ne!


	2. Blood Lust

**Chapter 2: Blood Lust**

I woke up to something heavy and soft cuddling my chest in a very loving way. I lifted my head and looked down at golden blonde hair. My loving little Naru-chan was there cuddling me. I pinched my arm once. Twice. Thrice. Quadrice. Quintice. Wait... never mind those last two. I don't think they're words. Just know I did it about fifteen times before I finally accepted I wasn't once more dreaming.

My Naruto was actually home… I hugged him tightly and breathed in the smell of him before I released him and inspected his damage closely. He wasn't raped it seemed, but the bastard wasn't gentle either. I growled and clenched my fists on the pillow before looking at his angel's face.

"Always such a heavy sleeper, doofus." I ruffled his hair and stepped out of bed. I answered my phone when it rang and went to the bathroom. "Uchiha Sasuke speaking… and pissing." I said simply into the phone.

"Have you no decency?" Itachi's voice asked in an annoyed huff.

"I knew it was you. That's why I said it." I lied. I didn't really give a damn either way. "So what have you got for me?"

"Are you familiar with a man named Orochimaru?" I nearly dropped my phone in the toilet. "He was a social worker before he dropped off the face of the planet and reappeared three years ago as a wiring teacher at Konoha Institute of Technology."

"Naruto's major…" I hissed angrily. "That bastard's got some nerve…" I clenched my hand hard on my cell phone. "You only ever wanted him for his body you son of a bitch?" I snarled.

"Apparently, some of the teachers have noticed a group of upperclassmen bullying a certain blonde boy who aspires to be a great graphic design artist just because the wiring teacher seems to favor him. What do you think of that otouto?" Itachi was smirking, I could feel it.

"Wipe that smug look off your face bastard. You know what I think." I hissed. "Thanks for the help." I hung up and went to my room.

"Nii-san… where were you? I was lonely…" Naruto was pouting; laying in a way on that bed that he knew would rile me up, the little shit.

"Bathroom." I said, tossing my phone on my desk. "Come here you little sex kitten." I growled, sitting on the end of the bed. "Nii-san needs to punish you for all the pain you put him through." His blue eyes flashed with lust.

"There's my kinky bastard of a Nii-san. I knew you hadn't gone all gentlemanly on me." He crawled down the bed towards me. "I love you Nii-san." He plopped in my lap and kissed the corner of my mouth.

"Who turned you into such a promiscuous little whore?" I asked him, wrapping my arm tighter around his waist and pulling him into a tighter embrace. "Oh shit, that was me wasn't it?" I grumbled slightly and he laughed at me.

"Nii-san's such a dumbass!" He flicked my forehead with affection. "But you've gone and gotten taller on me. I expected it when Nii-san suddenly shot up like eight inches in just a few days but still… seeing you so big compared to me once again… makes me feel like I'm sixteen all over again. I'm so jealous. Dumb old dad and his dumb old shortness." He crossed his arms and pouted.

"Dad wasn't short." I argued.

"Maybe not compared to the fourteen year old Sasuke. But what about now? Comparing him to you, who do you think is taller? Cuz he sure as hell wasn't six five. He didn't have to duck his head down to enter your bedroom." His brow rose and I flushed.

"Alright… it may be… that I'm… a bit taller than he ever was… but… I'm done growing now." I scratched my head and looked away.

"Yeah? So am I, bastard." He poked me in the chest. "I've only grown an inch since I left. An inch! While your bastard ass continues to grow like some type of mutant ogre."

"Whatever. Look, we got stuff to do. I'm doing a fundraiser and you're going with me. I wrote this for you." I stood and threw clothes at him before getting dressed myself. He laughed and pointed at me.

"What's with those pants? Are those real leather?" He tugged on them.

"NO! It's just supposed to look like it!" I hissed embarrassedly, getting dressed anyway. He laughed and followed suit in some of my old clothes that fit him perfectly now.

- - - - ipbnjnbntbgd- - -ndfxjrbv0—

"This song is something for a special someone. You know who you are baby." I said into the microphone. "

"_I judge by what he's wearing, just how many heads I'm tearing off of assholes coming onto him. Each night seems like its getting worse. I wish he'd take the night off, so I don't have to fight off every asshole coming on to him. It happens every night he works."_ I winked at Naruto. _"They'll go and ask the DJ, find out just what would he say if they all tried coming onto him, they know it's never gonna work. They think they'll get inside him with every drink they buy him as they all try coming on to him. This time somebody's getting hurt. Here comes the next contestant."_ I pretended to slug Suigetsu.

"_Is that your hand on my boyfriend? Is that your hand? I wish you'd do it again, I'll watch you leave here limping. I wish you'd do it again. I'll watch you leave here limping. There goes the next contestant."_ I rose a brow as Naruto blushed and smiled at me unsteadily.

"The next song is a new one, the embodiment of myself and my two brothers. It took a long time to write last night." I joked. Suigetsu frowned and shifted unsteadily for a moment. _"Mons mons mons monster. How should I feel? Creatures lie here, looking through the window. Monster. How should I feel? Creatures lie here, looking through the window. Monster. How should I feel? Creatures lie here, looking through the window."_

"_Check this out."_ Suigetsu started to jam, the song picking up from its light subdued tone.

"_His little whispers, love me love me. That's all I ask for, love me love me. He battered his tiny fists to feel something. Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something."_ I punched my fist hard onto an unusable amp at the edge of stage, breaking a packet of fake blood for effect. _"Monster. How should I feel? Creatures lie here, looking through the window. Monster. How should I feel? Creatures lie here, looking through the window."_

Karin took another microphone for backup vocals. I nodded to her as she sang with me. _"That night he caged her, bruised and broke her. He struggled closer then he stole her. Violated wrists and ankles, hear her silent pain. Then he realized their nightmares were his dreams. Monster… how should I feel? Creatures lie here, looking through the window. I will hear the voices. I'm a glass child. I am Mikoto's regrets. Oh." _I stepped back and a screen flashed images of children who were abused or raped and people who had committed suicide.

"_Monster. How should I feel? Turn the sheets down. Murderer with pillow lace. There's the bath tub, full of glow flies. Bathe in kerosene, their names tattooed in his veins. Monster monster. How should I feel? How should I feel? Creatures lie here. Creatures lie here. Looking through the window. Looking through the window. Looking through the window."_

A pair of yellow eyes caught my attention and it felt the full force of my glare. I watched as Orochimaru almost physically withered away from my hatred and burning promise of death. Tonight I would beat the fuck out of the bastard and no one could stop me. I watched him retreat to his car and a small smirk caught me. He had nowhere to run.

-onidvjkjdb= 0 0 0-ipbdchvvhonblanDp[nkjb (this is a line. O.o?)

"That was pretty sweet Nii-san. You're so talented with your mouth and your throat and your tongue and teeth." Naruto purred, nibbling my ear in the car.

"Oi! We're still back here love birds! Keep it in your pants until you've dropped us off!" Suigetsu whined from the backseat. Naruto slumped back over into his own seat and waited patiently. I dropped him off at Sasume's.

"You have school in the morning goofball." I explained, giving him a loving kiss as he pouted. "But after tomorrow, you don't. So I'm going to take you home and fuck you tomorrow night. And when I say fuck you, I mean fuck you hard." I promised.

"I'll hold you to it." He said. He stumbled up the driveway and into the house. Sasume came out and leaned into my car.

"We're doing it tonight?" he asked. I nodded and he hopped in. "Babe! I'm going out with Sasuke for a couple hours. I got my keys so lock the door!" He shouted. His lovely wife Uchiha Hanabi nodded nervously from the doorway and locked the door after ushering the twins inside. "So I suppose you wanna know why he's not dead?"

"I can pretty much guess." I said softly, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"If you two are gonna start talking about assassinations then I'm getting out. Pull over." Suigetsu grumbled.

"Or take us home first." Juugo muttered in annoyance. I dropped them off at their apartment and watched a bit of the grope fest they called "heading up" before going for the KIT main building parking lot.

"He disappeared before I could find him. I searched for three months before I figured he'd already croaked since you asked me. I wonder where he's been?" Sasume grunted, leaning back. He pulled out a pocket knife and a sharpening stone.

"We won't kill him… not yet… I'm just going to show him not to fuck with Uchiha Sasuke or the property of." I hissed in anger.

"Whatever man." Sasume shrugged and I parked haphazardly before getting out and slamming my door. I walked swiftly to building three and had Sasume pick the lock to get in. We snuck to the wiring class and slipped in silently. Orochimaru was there, sleeping on his chair. "'Still don't want to kill him?" Sasume asked. He walked over to the desk and opened the drawer. He pulled out pictures and I looked at them. They were all Naruto at different stages of torture. All of them had him with tears streaking down his face and blue eyes cloudy.

"Wake him up." I snarled, setting the pictures on the desk. I saw claw marks on the side and ran my fingertips over them. They were the size of Naruto's nails. I ground my teeth and looked over as Sasume punched him to wake him up. "You son of a bitch." I growled. I took him by the shirt and slammed him up against the wall. "He's still a child! How could you do this to Naruto?" I hissed. I slammed him back against the wall again.

"Because this is my revenge. Had it not been for that little brat, the Uchiha and the Uzumaki fortunes would both be mine. But they're not. Because he had to go and be born." His voice was full of hatred. I hit him.

"And that's a good reason to rape him? You sick bastard!" I threw him at his desk and kicked his feet out from under him. He fell against it and I grabbed both his arms. I pulled them behind his back and placed one foot square in the center, pushing with all my might until I heard tendons ripping and bones snapping.

"Sasuke… he's out cold… not to mention… the cops are here." Sasume deadpanned. I looked around through my red haze and saw Kiba and a couple other officers. "Someone must've seen us break in and called them."

"Sasuke…? What are you doing?" Kiba demanded. I threw the pictures at him.

"This bastard's been raping my little brother." I said quietly. Kiba looked at them with shaking hands.

"Rage crime." The cop Kiba was with said. They looked between each other. "We call 'em when we see 'em and we don't have to file a report. He just… doesn't look enraged enough."

"I'll talk to him. C'mere Sasuke." Kiba pulled me off to the side. "Looking at these pictures… it probably kills you right?" he asked. He made me look at them. I felt like I was gonna throw up. "Naruto's been through so much shit because of this dick, so much pain. Now you know how the legal system is. This guy'll get off scot free and you'll be left with all the blame. And he'll just keep coming back to hurt Naruto. We can't do anything to stop him. But you're involved. You can." He whispered to me. He knew just what to say to make my vision swim and my head swirl. I barely recognized that there was a knife in my hand. "Itachi got away with it, some pretty slick shit. So can you. No one will ever know. Just do it quietly." He turned away and left the room with his partner.

"You bastard…" before I knew what I was doing, I was aware of his blood running through my fingers and his Sasume shaking me.

"Sasuke… you need to calm down… you already killed him. He's not coming back." He told me, pulling me away from the body and murder weapon.

"I wanted his blood so bad Sasume… I needed him dead… I needed it… now what? I killed someone! What'll I do?" I was in hysterics but Kiba and his partner came in and cleaned the place up. "Why? Why'd you push me?" I demanded.

"It's called an act of rage. A murder of a person who killed or raped someone else by someone who cares deeply for the victim. They take in the suffering of the victim and use themselves as a medium to exact revenge. It's a psychological phenomenon that no judge has ever even tried to rule against. So just go home, take a shower, and go to sleep. You'll never worry about this ever." He promised me. So I numbly got in my car, dropped off Sasume, and went home for a long shower and to sleep the day away. But never before had I wanted someone's blood so badly.


	3. Soothe the Beast

Chapter 3: Soothe the Beast

I woke up to the sound of myself screaming. In my dream I had been covered in blood. I hadn't been able to stop myself from killing everyone around me. I ran to the bathroom to throw up and then I laid on the floor beside it, panting and trying to get back to sleep. I'd even prefer dreams of raping Naruto to that horror that happened inside my sleeping head.

"Naruto…" I whispered softly with a sarcastic smile. How I needed his touch now more than anything. I closed my eyes to envision his bright blond hair and before I knew it, I was slipping into darkness yet again.

When I next awoke, a hand was tenderly rubbing my stomach and a cool cloth was on my forehead. I blinked a few times to clear away the fuzziness and saw two sparkling blue eyes watching me curiously.

"Nii-san…" Naruto breathed a sigh of relief then kissed me repeatedly all over my face whispering his love and apologies. "The teacher that hurt me is gone Nii-san! Everyone else was being so much nicer to me today too so I thought I'd come by to tell you the good news but you were still asleep. Have you been sleeping all day?"

"'s a possibility." I grunted out, catching him in a one armed bear hug. "I love you too Naruto." I told him. He purred like a cat and ran his hands over my chest. I looked beneath the blankets. "Either you undressed me… or I have a new found habit of stripping in my sleep." I assessed.

"I undressed you Nii-san. So I could easily molest you when you woke up." He kissed me and reached down to stroke me to hardness. I'd missed his touch so damn much that it didn't take long to get me going.

"Rape." I whispered against his lips when he pinned my arms above my head. "Let's go slow Naru. Savor this one." I nearly pleaded with him. He met my eyes and nodded vigourously while grabbing my lube from the dresser drawer.

"Anything for Nii-san." His voice was so seductive, it wrapped around me and caressed my mind effortlessly. "Nii-san's body is burning up. I'll make it good for you Nii-san." He said. He prepared himself… while hovering above me… moaning in distress… and calling my name… oh fuck.

I flipped out positions and wet my fingers quickly, replacing his with my own, listening to him moan wantonly, much better like this. Deeper points to touch. "You… you'd test the restraint of a saint." I hissed at him, torturing his insides in just the way he loves it, hooking my fingers and rubbing that one spot that makes him go blind for seconds at a time.

"you… nnngggnnn… calling yourself a… AAHH, NII-SAN!... a saint?" He gasped through moans and pants for breath. I smirked at him and kissed him.

"no my love… I'm merely a demon." I promised him. I pulled out my fingers and paused at his readied entrance. "How could I ever hope to resist such a beauty? Such a vision of loveliness?" I asked, staring down at honey skin and golden hair. Lust filled ocean eyes watched me with their most seductive "come hither" look. Thick lashes any woman would die for and smooth skin, a face marked by three lines on each side, a cute button nose and a soft loving smile. This was my world. This angel was the reason of my existence. So long as he continued to smile at me in this way… I'm invincible.

I pushed into him slowly, for both our sakes, and took his moans and gasps in stride. He was writhing for more by the time I was fully sheathed and whining, cursing at me to go faster, harder, deeper, anything.

"I love you baby." I purred in his ear before slowly pulling out to the tip. His legs wrapped around my waist and held on tightly as I slowly pushed back in, rubbing his prostate in the process in a torturous way. I kept this slow, even pace, watching him whine and pant and sob with the pleasure of it. He was incoherent by the end of it and the simplest of extra stimulation could've pushed him over the edge, me as well.

Giving into his broken please, a harsh thrust was met by his willing hips. A scream followed. So did several more hard fast thrusts before white splattered my chest and red ran down my arms in thick rivets. It was disconcerting, how deeply his nails must've gotten me in that one, but I bore it for both our sakes and filled him to the brim with my seed.

"Nii-san… that was… so amazing… I love you Nii-san… I love you so much." Tears were in his eyes. I wiped them away with the pad of my thumb and tilted his face more up to mine.

"Why are you crying, love?" I whispered, kissing what was left of the salt trails away. I held him close to my chest and ran soothing hands over his back.

"Nii-san… I could feel… everything…" he whispered softly. "It was as though… every emotion you've ever felt for me got poured into that one moment! And even now… I can still feel you deep and warm inside me, your fast heart telling my things your mouth and eyes never could…" He buried his face in my chest. "How come you never told me how much I hurt you all those times before?" he demanded in a shrill tearful voice.

"Naruto…" I whispered. "I guess… everytime you hurt me… and everytime I hurt you… I hoped just a little more that those wounds would turn into scars that you would see forever. Because then yo'd never be able to forget me." It was the best I could give him.

"But why me? Why waste it on me?"

"It's not wasted on you usuratonkachi. It's because… I love you. I love my Naruto. And if I can't have my Naruto… then I'd rather die. That simple." I nuzzled his hair and whispered sweet nothings to him while he clung to me, trembling.

"It was so… full of emotions Nii-san…" he looked up at me and I frowned. It had scared him just a little bit, the depth of my love for him. "And it burned. It drove me wild." He looked at me with an air of shyness.

"with even the simplest touches, that's how you make me feel everyday." I purred in his ear.

"we need to get you a hobby!" he laughed, seeming relieved for some strange reason.

"I have one. Everything I do out of the bedroom is a hobby." I told him, running a finger up his back.

"so you live to fuck me?" he stuck his bottom up into the air while pouting cutely.

"No baby. I live to make love to you and make you happy." I said, pulling him down into my chest. "You are the only reason this heart beats. Everything else is unimportant." He blinked and stared up at me. "Let's go public Naruto." I urged softly. "Tomorrow night, Blood on the Dance Floor asked me to sing a song with them. I accepted… because they're a really popular band. And I wanted to show the world how much I loved you and only you. Please Naruto?"

"I…" he looked up at me with a soft blush. "alright then Nii-san. Let's do it." He agreed breathlessly.


	4. Public Announcement

Okay, something here for you to remember.

Sasuke Singing- _"blah blah blah"_

Garrett Singing- **"blah blah blah"**

Jeffree Star singing- "blah blah blah"

Dahlia singing- _**"blah blah blah"**_

**Chapter 4: Public Announcement**

I honestly was sure which one made me laugh more, Dahlia or Garrett. Garrett was sexy as hell, so was Jayy, but Dahlia was fucking hilarious. The only one that was annoying me was Jeffree Star was kinda pissing me off. And his pink hair… was giving me a head ache.

"So man, listen to this." Garrett plopped next to me on the backstage couch. "We sent a small little announcement on the internet that you were going to be singing with us at this concert. We sold out within an hour. Is that not totally the shit?"

"Yeah, that's awesome." I agreed with a smirk. "A lot more would've come if there'd been more room in the stadium though." I pointed out. They started to laugh. Star was eyeing me in a way that made me uncomfortable.

"I like this guy! He's the shits!" Dahlia said in a boisterous shout.

"He's sexy as hell too." Star said in a flirtatious purr. I looked at him to show my boredom.

"Taken." I said simply.

"That don't last long." Jayy muttered.

"Two years. It'd be longer if he didn't have to go and be a stubborn ass before he went to college. In the past five years though, I've only had sex with one man." I admitted with a slow smile. Naruto was still on his way. He should be here in the next two minutes or so.

"I can change that. Let's do it right here." Star came over slowly, swaying hips. He took my chin and tried to kiss me. I turned my head away. "Don't be like that hottie." He whined.

"I'm in love. And I'm faithful to my love." I growled slightly. He took one of my wrists and held it.

"You'd enjoy it baby."

"You shouldn't touch me. My sweets won't like it." I said. "He's very possessive. Almost as much as I am."

"Let's see him try to stop me." He said. Jayy shook his head and Garrett sighed. Dahlia cheered him on I'm guessing.

"YOU!" A shout rang through the room as the door slammed open. "Get your dirty hands off my Nii-san!" Naruto screeched in rage. He ran over and pushed Star away. He started checking me for injury or marks he didn't make.

"Love…" I whispered. I pulled him into my lap and started kissing him passionately. "I missed you." I told him.

"You miss me when I go to the bathroom." He said with a sweat drop.

"Because you're in there all damn day taking a shit!" I hissed.

"Cuz you're packing it all in when you fuck me! Which is just about all day every day!" He snapped back. But he kissed me in a needy way. "No one can touch you but me. Remember that."

"That's what I tried to tell him." I shrugged. He suddenly became aware of our audience, when Garrett cleared his throat, and blushed deeply.

"So doesn't Nii-san mean, like… big brother?" He asked with curious eyes.

"Yeah." I said, waiting with baited breath.

"Hardcore." Dahlia whispered. "You're sexing up your little brother. That's hot. Is he adopted?"

"No. We have the same father." I said. "So he's my half brother I guess."

"Sexy." Jayy said.

"I'm glad you think so. I was… hoping you'd let me tell the whole crowd at the end of the show." Dahlia and Garrett turned to each other.

"Oh my fucking god, this is going to be the fucking best show ever!" Dahlia said as they high-fived. A cheer went up in the room and Naruto blushed.

"Baby, why don't you go get a seat in the front row." I urged. He smiled at me and ran from the room. "I just hope he can survive the media." I said softly.

-fpigb 0 on kjbxgk egjok-rgr-

"Hey, we're Blood on the Dance Floor and you're here at our concert with Jeffree Star and Sasuke Uchiha! Scream it up bitches!" Dahlia yelled at the crowd. He sounded so damn gay. I'm the biggest homo I know and he still acts gayer than me. Why do the straighter men act more like women? "You whores ready for our songs? Let's start with sexting huh? You like that?" The screaming was his answer and the music started.

"New message from BOTDF… with Jeffree Star…" The techno voice said.

"SEXT SEXT SEXT ME! SEXT SEXT SEXT ME!" The crowd roared.

"_Less than three is just a tease. Send those noodz and make me drool." _I sang my part.

"_**Hit me up, make me cum, wanna sext I'll show you some."**_ Dahlia was dancing in a very obscene way and my poor little Naruto looked embarrassed to even be here.

"_Sticky drama all the way. Want my dick? You've gotta pay."_

"_**You've seen what my thumbs can do? Time to use my tongue on you."**_

"_Show me what you got on my LCD. Let's down to it so you can get down on me. Cybering is so 1999. You've gotta be textually active if you wanna be mine cuz-"_ I winked flirtatiously at Naruto and the girls around him had a heart attack. Or an orgasm. I'm not sure. Either way they went down.

"_**I wanna fuck you hard, I wanna feel you deep. I wanna rock your body; I wanna taste your sweets. I wanna fuck you hard I wanna feel you deep. I wanna AAH AAH. I wanna AAH AAH."**_

"_Love me or hate me but you wanna fuck me. My love is unrestricted. You know you wanna lick this. I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had. You could mix 'em all together and I would still be twice as bad."_ I purred

"**I KNOW YOU WANT SOME MORE!"**

"Just woke up and Taylor Swift's pissin' in my mouth. Fucked so many boys I'm havin' a drought. I wanna chat with your father, face book with your brother, two fingers in my mouth's two fingers in your mother." Jeffree Star hit my chest as he sang. I gave him an icy glare. I turned my attention to Naruto who was staring at me, soaking in my newest fashion statement. Black skinny jeans with a chain for a belt and a ripped white tee over a black tank top.

"Can I have your complete attention and silence people?" Dahlia yelled when the song was over. I looked at him. "Sasuke Uchiha has a very important announcement to make to all of you." He motioned for me. I walked right up to center stage.

"I've been a singer since I was fourteen. That's a long time. I'm twenty-eight now. Actually… it's been fourteen years since then hasn't it?" I chuckled and closed my eyes. "And when I think back on that time, I know there's been one person who's been with me through the whole thing, thick and thin. The most important person in my entire life. He's my Juliet, my high school romance, my sexual tension and frustrations… and he's been my very breath. But he's also been my little brother." The silence that followed was slightly unnerving. "Please come up here Naruto." I said more softly now. He scrambled to climb up and rushed into my arms. I held him to me then kissed him with all my passion and love. My Naruto… is my ultimate lover. But he's also more. I want him to be more."

"Nii-san…" He stared at me, confused, until I stepped back and knelt before him. His eyes watered when I opened the velvet box and produced a beautiful diamond, coal, and sapphire studded ring.

"Uzumaki Naruto… will you marry me… and become Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruto? Will you make me the happiest man alive?" I asked, staring at him with my undying love.

"Nii-san…" He almost stepped back then lunged into my arms and knocked me onto my ass. "Uchiha Naruto… I like that better Nii-san. Uchiha Naruto." He whispered.

"Alright Naruto… whatever you wish baby." I promised as I slid the ring onto his finger.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, it looks like Sasuke and Naruto are going to leave the building to go celebrate and consummate their commitment. If you could all be patient just a moment we'll continue with the show." Garrett announced. He nodded to me and I grinned at him. I lifted Naruto and started to leave. I walked close to him.

"You know they're only holding you back right? You should leave before Dahlia causes drama for you." I told him. He nodded slightly. "Come on love. Let's go." I told him. He was crying and soaking my shirt when I left the stage and put him in my car. "You know… we might not get pulled over if you sat in your own seat." I teased him. He scrambled to the passenger side and stared at the ring as I drove home.

"Nii-san…" He looked at me slowly. "You should get a tongue ring. Or a lip ring. You'd look sexy with one of 'em." He smiled. "Can I be top again tonight?" I pressed my fist gently against his forehead.

"No. Never ask for that again unless it's your birthday." I ordered. He chuckled nervously.

"That's not what I meant to say." He blushed. "I mean… I love you… that's why I broke up with you before. I thought I had loved you before but it was just… lust maybe? I don't know. But then… I became acutely aware that my feelings for you had changed around my graduation. I wasn't sure what I was feeling. So I broke up with you, hoping things would go back to how they were before… if we didn't see each other for a while. But it was only worse. I was miserable without you. And before I came back… Sasume told me it was because I loved you. Really and truly, from the bottom of my heart, it can only be you, absolutely in love with you. And I wasn't so scared anymore. I just… couldn't bring myself to tell you. That's… what I meant to say."

"And tell me…" I coughed and hid my blush with a hand. "How did all of that turn into you asking to be top and telling me I should pierce my body?" I quirked a brow and he blushed darker.

"I forgot what I wanted to say at first alright? Geez, get off my case, ass face!"

"You're not a rapper. Stop rhyming." I gave him a noogie and kissed his brow. "That pain you felt these past three years. I felt them for the entire first sixteen years of your life. I wasn't completely happy until I had you as my lover. And now, you'll be my husband. It's even better."

"I'm sorry…" He looked at the ring again. "I've hurt you so much… I don't deserve you Nii-san… you're too wonderful…"

"Naruto, you're too wonderful to have thoughts like that. You deserve nothing but the best. So I'll try to be the very best. I'm going to a confessional the night before our wedding and I'm going to be rebaptized so I can be pure for you on our wedding night."

"Stop telling me things like this you teme! You'll only make me want you more!" He shouted with an embarrassed blush and he sank into the car seat. "…. I'm making a game." He whispered. I looked at him. "It's Called Gakuen Heaven: Boys Love Scramble. SPRAY is using this as a chance to see how I can handle working with others and being pressured with a deadline. But it's a small budget game so it doesn't have to be spectacular. I'm working on design. And if they like my work… they're going to ask me to help make the anime of it."

"You're making it." I smiled at him. He always knew how to make me so proud.

"Yeah well… if I do make it… then maybe… I could start buying you things for a change and spoiling you. I'd like to do that. After all, I do love you so much." He smiled at me this time and I veered slightly off the road.

-opedbinkjbv- - - -0 hubferbb-

"Nii-san…" His moan was such a sweet sound. I smirked at him as he rode my fingers. Saliva left a wet trail down his chin as his mouth hung open and he panted from pleasure. "Why are you still fully dressed?" He whined, pulling on my shirt. I let him pull it over my head. "That's better." He sighed and ran a hand down my pale chest. "So handsome Nii-san… and it's all mine." He sighed and went to work on my pants button. "June 15th."

"Huh?" I tilted my head at his strange utterance.

"I want to marry you on June 15th." He looked at me steadily with his demanding eyes and I melted like putty.

"Our anniversary…" I muttered softly. He nodded vigorously and pushed me back.

"I want you Nii-san."

"Then have me." I took hold of his hips ground them against my own. His head tilted back and a high pitched moan left him. He took hold of the part of my body that needed him most at the moment and guided me to his entrance before sliding down on it with a soft moan of pleasure.

"So deep… Nii-san… just like this…" he whispered. "I love you." He rocked slowly in my lap, torturing me with the pleasure. I didn't want this to end. There was something deep inside him that was connecting with me. It was as though… our souls were touching in a way they never had before. It couldn't just be the commitment, could it? "I love you Nii-san!" He gasped. The pleasure mounted suddenly and I gasped.

"Na… NARUTO!" I shouted. He moaned louder and dug his nails into my chest. "Shit! I love you!" I grabbed his neck and pulled him into a kiss as my hips bucked at my surging release. I fell back into the pillow panting and embarrassed, feeling slightly ashamed that it was over so quickly.

"Nii-san…" there was a contentness in his voice that surprised me and I looked at him. He had a big grin on his face and our stomachs were smeared with a white substance. "It was too much Nii-san." He said. He bit my ear. "Nii-san… we came together." I moaned and collapsed once again.

"Too much…" I muttered. He grinned and snuggled into my chest. "I love you Naruto." I whispered.

"I love you too Nii-san."

-odujbjshvfv- - - - p0hnovsbvbjv-

"Experts are saying that Garrett Ecstasy's new band, Boy Talks Trash, will be a great hit and achieve even more success that Blood on the Dance Floor." MTV said. I grinned and played with Naruto's hair as he slept with his head in my lap. "And now, here's his hit single, p.s. I hate you."

"**You woke up hung over from last night's high. You're tryin' to tell me that I'm just a sweet guy. But being with you's like facing a gun. The roulette's chosen and now I am on the run. Lately, you're not the only one who hates me, and I'm not waiting for you. I'm not waiting, I, I'm not waiting for you. Blame… me. I'm trying to tell you that I don't want any love. You're feinding to me like a really hard drug." **I turned off the TV and sat back into the couch.

"Not bad Garrett." I muttered. Not bad at all.


	5. Need

**Chapter 5: Need**

I sighed and turned off the news, sick of seeing my public kiss to Naruto all over it and the reporters saying I'm morally disturbed. "They're just using it to divert attention from the war." I muttered in annoyance. I shook my head and stood from my couch. I opened my door to reporters.

"Give us a statement! Please! Was it all just a fake?" They all yelled in different intervals. I held up my hand and they were quiet.

"There is no law in Japan about two siblings getting married, and with the gay marriage ban lifted, I'm not about to let this chance slip from my hands. I'll be marrying my little brother on June 15th and whether or not the public likes it is none of my concern. It's our lives and we'll decide what to do with it." I said. Naruto poked his head out.

"Get out of here you scavenging bastards!" He shouted.

"Uzumaki-san! Care to share with us what you know about some of the rumors about Uchiha-san?"

"Oh please, I'd need a whole afternoon to do that." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Then give me one." A single man said. He stepped forward with a notepad. "I'm with the Gay Rights Union. I'd like an interview with the two of you about your relationship and upcoming marriage. My name's Kaguya Kimimaro." He said. He had shoulder length silver hair and his skin was a sickly pale.

I looked at Naruto and shrugged. He did the same. Kimimaro got in to the house.

-bsjobbgvke3bf0- - - -vhn[soefbskdbg

"So let's begin with your side of the story Uzumaki-san. How did you first fall in love with your Aniki?" Kimimaro asked. He sat on the couch across from Naruto and myself. A recorder sat between us, a video camera recorded every second. I put my arm on the back of the couch behind Naruto and nodded to him.

"Well… I guess it started when I was little. He was always there for me for anything. He was there for me when our parents died, he was there for me when I went through puberty, when my first boyfriend broke up with me, and I always felt like there was more in his eyes, more to what he felt for me. I just never really realized that I returned those feelings until I was sixteen and he made me realize. Whenever our eyes met, sparks would fly. Back then it was just lust though. We were dating for two years before I truly fell in love with him. I got scared cuz I didn't know what those feelings were. So I broke it off and went to college. When my other brother Sasume explained to me what true love felt like, I knew that my Nii-san could be the only one for me. I went crawling back to him and he took it all in stride. We may have had our spats here and there, and I think our relationship runs a lot more smoothly now that he's not afraid to yell and tell me what he thinks instead of just letting me decide everything, but never once in our entire time together have I doubted his feelings for me." Naruto said. He took a long sip of tea and I pulled him closer.

"I love you baby." I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too Nii-san." He murmured, blushing darkly.

"Amazing. Uzumaki-san, what do you have to say about the Sharingan fan base website?" Kimimaro rose a brow. Naruto chuckled evilly.

"You kidding me? I have the second longest membership on it. Next to it's creator of course. Sakura made a shitty website though. I'm working on a better one, one that will have pictures of my Nii-san for all to drool over." His eyes shone mischievously.

"So you have no problem with Uchiha-san's scanty clothes-"

"HEY!" I snapped. They ignored me.

"- and his seductive onstage appearance?"

"Why would I? He's my lover and I'm proud to show him off. They can look but no one can touch. He's mine. Next question." He waved his hand in a nonchalant way. When the hell did he get this good with reporters?

"Is it true that Uchiha-san has had a few relationships with other band mates?" I tensed.

"That was before our time. He was a growing teenager. Did you expect him to be celibate while he waited for me to realize my feelings? But I did give my opinion on the subject and those relationships never happened again." He said in a bitter tone. "Let's not drag up the past. Next."

"Alright, how strong would you say is Uchiha-san's devotion for you?" I rose a brow.

"Nii-san," He turned to me and caught my attention. He kissed me and scratched the side of my neck in the way I loved. I tilted my head back and moaned softly. "Tell them how much you love me." He whispered.

"I'd kill anyone who'd try to hurt you. I'd die to save you." I whimpered. "Please don't torture me like this…" I hated how whiney my tone was but whatever. He kissed me again and pulled away.

"I think you could say, he's so devoted to me that he's wrapped around my finger." He beamed at the camera.

"You little bastard." I grumbled. "Using my weakness against me like that." I huffed.

"Well, I'd ask the next question but it seems that interaction just answered everything I would have asked. I'll make a report and put it in the news gentlemen. Thank you for your time." He said. He gathered his things and bowed with a smile. He left and I looked at Naruto.

"I was gonna sing for you too. Oh well." I shrugged. Naruto dragged the man back and had his devices ready. I sighed. "I wrote this song when we were broken up. I was going through a depressed stage and this song never was… approved to be in our new CD. It's called Sweet Dreams." I said softly. I played the music and background CD.

I opened my mouth to sing the words and choked when I saw the look in Naruto's eyes. He was afraid of it? Or excited to hear. I choked and blinked. "Let me restart it. Don't look at me like that." I muttered to Naruto. I restarted the music.

"_Every night I rush to my bed with hopes that maybe I'll get the chance to see you when I close my eyes. I'm going outta my head, lost in a fairy tale, can you hold my hands and be my guide? Clouds filled with stars cover your skies? And I hope it rains. You're the perfect lullaby. What kind of dream is this?"_ I looked at him and his heart was breaking for me. It was all over his eyes.

"_You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare. Either way I don't wanna wake up from you. Sweet Dream or a beautiful nightmare, somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true. My guilty pleasure, I ain't goin' nowhere. Baby, long as you're here, I'll be floating on air 'cuz you're my, you're my. You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare. Either way I don't wanna wake up from you. I mention you in all of my prayers. I wrap my thoughts around you. Boy, you're my temporary high. I wish that when I wake up you're there to put your arms around me for real and tell me you'll stay by my side. Clouds filled with stars cover your skies. And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby. What kind of dream is this? You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare. Either way I don't wanna wake up from you. You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare. Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true. My guilty pleasure, I ain't goin' nowhere. Baby, long as you're here I'll be floating on air cuz you're my, you're my. You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare. Either way I don't wanna wake up from you."_

Naruto's eyes were filled with unshed tears and he held his hands to his face. I looked at him and looked away.

"_Tattoo your name across my heart so it will remain, not even death can make us part. What kind of dream is this? You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare. Either way I don't wanna wake up from you. You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare. Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true. My guilty pleasure, I ain't goin' nowhere. Baby, long as you're here I'll be floating on air cuz you're my, you're my. You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare. Either way I don't wanna wake up from you. Either way I don't wanna wake up from you."_ I finished.

"That was… amazing Uchiha-san. That really… showed just how much you love your brother. Would it be alright if I put that in my news segment?" Kimimaro asked. I nodded slowly and he repacked his things. He left and Naruto looked at me.

"Every time I think I have the depth of your feelings figured out, you go and surprise me all over again. How am I supposed to write my vows basing them off your feelings when you never show me just how deep it runs?" He tackled me to the couch and nearly yelled this in my face. I kissed him.

"I'll just tell you this. My feelings are endless. There is no specific depth at which they run. They are as endless as time and deeper than any black hole in space. You want to base your vows off something? Base them off your own feelings for me." I whispered softly. I cupped the back of his head and kissed him lovingly and tenderly.

"Nii-san… you're a bastard…" he whined. "Making me all needy when I have to go to class." He grumbled, biting my lip and pulling at it. I chuckled. "Better get going. Actually, I have a show to prepare for." I commented softly.

"Ugh… you suck… sing for me out there Nii-san." He ordered, pinching my arm. He went to go get changed and gather his things. I gave him a coffee and kiss on his way out.

I sighed and decided to kill some time before my show at a movie.

-jdvbujsofbahjfb- - - p0[bodvb

The screaming of the crowd, the large number of girls, let me know that at least the people who pay for my bills didn't care that I loved my little brother. That's all that matters.

"_You're making a choice to live like this. In all of the noise, I am silent. You already know how it ends tonight, you're running to dark through a firefight. And I would explode just to save your life. Yeah I would explode."_ It's true enough. I would explode and die for my dear Naruto.

"_Let me light up the sky, light it up for you. Let me tell you why I would die for you. Let me light up the sky. I can't find a wall to pin this to. They're all coming down since I found you. I just wanna be where you are tonight, I'm running from dark looking for some light. And how will we know if we just don't try? We won't ever know."_ I need my Naruto like I need air and food and water.

"_Let me light up the sky, light it up for you. Let me tell you why I would die for you. Let me light up the sky, light it up for you. Let me make this mine, I'll ignite for you. Let me light up the sky just for you tonight. Let me help you fly cuz you won't have time to cover your eyes or catch your disguise. They won't ask you why that's what you've done. And it's still so hard to be you, you are. So you play this part and the show goes on. Yeah you come this far with a broken heart, yeah you come this far and you're broken."_ He's been through so much. So many days and times people have bullied him and made him cry. But not anymore. Because I'll make sure that never happens again.

"_Let me light up the sky, light it up for you. Let me tell you why I would die for you. Let me light up the sky, light it up for you. Let me make this mine. I'll ignite for you, I'll ignite for you. Let me light up the sky, light it up for you. Let me tell you why I would die for you. And it's still so hard to be you, you are what you've come this far with a broken heart. And it's still so hard to be you, you are what you've come this far and you're broken. Let me light up the sky. Let me light up the sky!"_

I finished my song and took a deep bow. The crowd went wild. "Thank you all for coming and supporting not just my band and our songs, but my decision as well. It really means a lot to me that my loyal fans, at least, don't care who I choose to love." Another cheer went up. "Thank you, and good night!" I signed a few autographs on the way out and went home for a hot relaxing bath and to think of my beloved brat.

"Entertainment news is thrilled to play this report done by Kaguya Kimimaro about Sharingan's lead singer Uchiha Sasuke and his newly announced marriage to his younger brother Uzumaki Naruto." The ugly reporter chick on the TV said. I skipped the bath to watch and record this for Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke is a man that doesn't do anything half assed." Was Kimimaro's opening statement. The report showed video feed of various concerts I'd sang in. "This includes loving his brother." He played the song and clip. "His first attempt at singing that masterpiece failed just because said brother was staring at him in such an intense way. Many would think that he, being famous, is only doing this for publicity or because of how attractive most know Uzumaki Naruto to be. But this is far from the truth. Uchiha-san's love for his brother has run deep in his bones from childhood. It started as simply brotherly love which was strengthened by a need to protect and be the best brother he could be and finally, it blossomed into a love that could only be satisfied by the return of his affections."

"That's an… interesting way of saying it." I muttered.

"And Uzumaki-san shares very much in these affections. It's more than obvious in the way they look at each other, the way they interact. Their intimacy is on a whole other level than just kissing and touching, it's a fire that burns hotter with every glance at one another. Just sitting in the same room as the two of them is stifling." The clip of him touching me and kissing me made my face turn dark red.

"Thanks for basically calling us horn dogs on national television asshole." I muttered.

"On the flip side, they have a bond that is unbreakable like a glacier. It's enormous and nothing will ever be able to break it. I hope and pray for the perseverance of their relationship and that the mass public will stop criticizing them. They're not morally disturbed or estranged, they just love each other very much." And like that the report ended and the show cut to commercial because the girl was crying.

"DID YA SEE IT NII-SAAAN?" Naruto screamed as he crashed through the front door. I jumped and fell off the couch with a loud thud.

"USURAITONKACHI!" I shouted at him.

-=sdhps0bj0—0dsophfosjbfao[jgjoedbcfj[asvj

Songs~

Sweet Dreams- Beyonce

Light Up the Sky- Yellowcard


	6. Bothers

So I've been in a rut and unable to type. Sorry that this is so short but I finally have an idea for the next one. This chapter is edited to Mikomi Uchiha, one of the most helpful peeps I've ever met. Thanks for everything kiddo. Good Luck in life.

**Chapter 6: Bothers**

The wedding was in two weeks. I stared at my ceiling and thought about my course of action. Naruto was getting bullied worse by homophobes and jealous bastards. He almost got jumped by a bunch of stocky guys on his way out of class last night. He was lucky I'd come by to pick him up, like I was supposed to do in about thirty minutes.

I was going to have a talk with these boys, I'd decided. And our talk would have to be very interesting if they wanted to harm the one I loved. I'm actually highly trained in mixed martial arts – curtesy of my older brothers – and they'd be getting more than words when I hear that they want to hurt him. The moment I hear the word faggot my foot is gonna be in someone's ass so deep they'll feel my toes dancing on the back of their tongue.

-dpnklvskjbvk- - - -bops dhdcbjbsehb

So here I am in the parking lot waiting for my adorable little brother. He started to come out, walking quickly. He gave me a nervous smile and rushed to my car before sliding in. He was pale and shaking. I reached out my hand and cupped his neck. I pulled him into a reassuring kiss.

"Naruto…" I whispered. He looked at me. "Stay here. And turn up the music." I ordered. I pushed it up to full blast.

_The secret side of me – I never let you see – I keep it caged but I can't control it._

"mind telling me why you've got my fiancé too afraid to drive himself home at night?" I asked, making my way up to the tallest. He was dark skinned. There was him, a girl with red hair, and twins.

"We don't like gays. Not to mention fucking your own flesh and blood is a sin." He sneered.

I rose a brow.

"What, like your hillbilly parents never did the same?" I tilted my head. "Were they siblings or just close cousins?"

"you little cocksucking bitch!" The girl shouted. "You act like your so damn cool just couse you can do things with your mouth that most people can't!"

"Yeah, I suppose most people find it hard to suck off their own little brother. Or maybe you're just jealous cuz I can suck cock better than you?" I sneered.

_So stay away from me – the beast is ugly – I feel the rage and I just can't hold it._

The first fist flew. It was one of the twins. I ducked and delivered an uppercut to his chin. Then the girl tried to hit me with her damn flute but I kicked it from her hands. The tall one growled and kicked my side while I was preoccupied. I gasped and gripped my side.

_There's scratchin' on the walls – in the closet, in the halls – it comes awake and I can't control it. Hidin' under the bed – in my body, in my head – why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end._

"Bitch!" I hissed. I swept my feet out to take his out from under him and stood on my hands. I used them to spin and kick each one of them before jumping up to my feet. I looked at them all and felt my vision fade to red.

_My secret side I keep – hid under lock and key – I keep it caged but I can't control it. Cuz if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down. Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end._

The fighting escalated after that. I wasn't sure of who threw what punches or kick any more. I couldn't tell what pain filled noise came from who and I wasn't even sure of what curses were uttered from what lips.

_It's hiding in the dark, its teeth are razor sharp, there's no escape for me; it wants my soul it wants my heart. No one can hear me scream. Maybe it's just a dream? Maybe it's inside of me? Stop this monster!_

I just knew when my fist touched something that resembled flesh. I knew when my feet caused crunching noises. I knew when I broke something and caused pain to the others. I knew when my teeth tore flesh. What? Bite someone? Not me. His fist just happened to find it's way between my teeth. That's all.

I feel it deep within. It's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a MONSTER!

"STOP!" Naruto cried out loudly. I stopped and turned to him. "Please stop this… Let's just go Nii-san…" He whispered. I pushed them and made my way over to the car and my love. I kissed him and took a step back.

"Get back in the car love." I said. He smiled at me nervously and climbed in the car. I looked at the group. "If you ever bother him again, you'll find yourself on the end of a harassment charge." I hissed. I got in the car and slammed the door. I looked at Naruto. "Because of how much you mean to me, don't let them bother you again. You stay away from those bastards. If something happened to you… I would die!" I told him. I stopped at a red light and he threw himself across the car at me.

"I love you. I love you. Oh Nii-san… I love you." He whispered as he pressed against me with kiss after kiss. "I'm gonna give you the hottest moment in the world." He said. I slammed the pedal when the light turned green cuz his hands were slowly traveling south while his mouth followed closely. "nii-san…" He moaned.

To my utmost shame, I came when I slammed on the brakes in the driveway and he deep throated all the way down. "Naruto.." I whispered softly. He looked up at me with sultry eyes. "I'm gonna fuck you against the damn steering wheel if you don't get in the bedroom right now." I growled. He smiled at me.

"Promise?" He asked.

"You won't enjoy it." I growled. He giggled and climbed over my lap, rubbing his lower body against mine as he crawled out the driver door. "That boy's ass… is the biggest bother in the world." I hissed. I struggled to get out and follow him inside the house.


	7. Gone

This chapter is about being gone mentally, and spiritually, but not physically. It's about being there in body but not in any other way, it was named after the song "If You're Gone" by Matchbox 20.

**Chapter 7: Gone**

Sitting in the break room with Juugo wasn't a place I'd expect to get this kind of call. It was a week until our wedding and everything was planned out, down to the color of his underwear and the length of the dress I talked him into wearing.

I was happy, waiting to be done with recording; joking with Juugo and making his face turn redder than a ripe tomato. I wanted to close my eyes and open them at the altar watching him walking towards me on Sasume's arm while Itachi stood beside me for support when my knees gave out.

My phone wasn't supposed to ring then. I wasn't supposed to answer it to hear Kakashi telling me I had to come to the hospital immediately. I wasn't supposed to be sitting beside Naruto's hospital bed, holding his hand and watching a machine force him to breathe.

"Naruto..." I whispered, clenching his hand between mine. I looked up at the doctor who coughed, afraid to interrupt. "What happened?" I snarled.

"He tripped down a flight of stairs, broke his left leg, and fractured three ribs. He's suffered a heavy concussion and is currently in a coma." The doctor said. I frowned and looked closely at Naruto, holding his hand close to my chest.

"Check yes Naruto, I'll be waiting. Wishing, wanting, yours for the taking." I whispered in his ear. I felt the tears. "Don't you dare leave me you little bastard."

"He might never wake up." I heard the annoying doctor say. I ignored him.

"Come back soon baby." I whispered in his ear. I laid beside him on the bed and held him, being very careful of his tubes and wires.

Egaw-=g-awjgw-asgh-whjws-fhaduiVACVYC

"_I think you're so mean, I think we should try. I think I could need this in my life. I think I'm scared, and I think too much. I know it's wrong; it's a problem I'm dealing with. If you're gone, then maybe it's time to come home. There's an awful lot of breathing room but I can hardly move. If you're gone, baby, you need to come home. There's a little bit of something me in everything in you."_ I sang quietly, washing Naruto's face. Three days he's been laying on this bed, wasting away with these machines keeping him among us.

"He's dying and you're fucking singing.' Kiba growled from the doorway. I looked at him. "Sitting here singing isn't going to bring him back." He snapped. He sat beside me. "Just like letting those punks that pushed him down the stairs get away with what they did isn't going to change the justice system."

"What?" He hissed.

"A girl with fiery red hair, sickly looking twins, and a really tall tan guy. They were seen harassing Naruto. The student that saw ran to get a teacher but by the time they got back Naruto was injured at the bottom of the stairs. They pushed him down." He said. I stood and left the room.

"Kidomaru." I muttered, remembering the name I found for that man. I smirked slowly, not caring if I looked positively evil.

Abpwsnwas-gb-wsb-sbj-asbjha—a-b

Black eyes opened as Kidomaru started to wake up. I looked at him curiously. "Good morning sunshine. Well, it's actually late at night I suppose, either way, it's about time you woke up. I've been waiting all day." I told him. He looked at me in shock and surprise.

"Uchiha? You'll never get away with this!" He noticed his tied position and tested the binds, finding them to be satisfactorily tight. "You bastard!" He growled.

'See, that's where you're wrong. Naruto's in a coma." I said. "No one's here to stop me from killing you this time. And what's more, you're all alone. I'm going… to destroy you." I stepped closer and ran a blade up his leg, cutting his jeans. "I'm going to chop you into pieces so damn small not even the fish are going to be able to eat it all."

"Look, I'm sorry! It was an accident! Tayuya's the one that pushed him anyway! She called him a skank and shoved him and he tripped backwards over the stairs! I swear! I won't tell anyone that you came here if you let me go!" I snorted and stabbed his thigh.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it!" I snapped. "However, for telling me this… I'll kill you quickly. Maybe." I chuckled and hoisted him out of the chair. I dragged him outside to Mizuki's old car and shoved him in the trunk. I looked at Sasume who nodded at me and drove to the pier. Kidomaru started screaming loudly.

"Think he found the rats?" Sasume asked.

"That… or the rats found him." I said nonchalantly, staring out the window. We met with Itachi who had a boat. I shoved Kidomaru on and we went out to the middle of the deep and large lake. 'Thank you for the information. I no longer have use of you and I can't have you bleeding all over my brother's boat, it's incriminating. So this is where we say good bye." I told him, tying his feet to cinderblocks. I punched him in the stomach before we shoved them over into the water.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish." Itachi said quietly.

_The apple of your eye, the rotten core inside._

I stopped the car and looked at the house of the little bitch that hurt my poor Naruto. "She's next." I said. I looked at Itachi. "I want to make her scream."

"We'll take her to the old Uchiha complex. It's abandoned now. We can make her scream as loud as you want there." Itachi said, his hand calming on my shoulder. "Just make sure you don't lose yourself. I understand it's a rush and it makes the pain go away, but don't get addicted to killing alright otoutou?" Itachi asked. I nodded.

"He's not as crazy as we are 'Tachi. He'll be fine." Sasume said. "He has a vice to keep him sane." I swallowed and stepped from the car. I snuck up to her house and used a box cutter to pop out the screen and sliding up the window. I hopped in and looked around her messy bedroom. I pulled out the horse tranquilizers I brought before injecting it into her shoulder.

"Stupid bitch. You should never leave your windows unlocked. Someone like me might come along." I whispered before carrying her out the door. I made sure I left no prints before taking her to the car and putting her in the back seat with Itachi. "I'll direct you Sasume. You drive." I told him, making him move to the driver side.

_I've had it up to here; you know your end is near._

"Wake up." I snapped, slapping the bitch across the face. She groaned and looked at me.

"What the? Where the hell did you bring me you disgusting faggot?" She hissed, looking around. I held the power drill in my hand against her knee and drove the screw into her kneecap. She screamed. "FUCK!" She howled.

"You were the one that pushed Naruto down the stairs." I said in a 'no bullshit' tone. She trembled and looked at me. "Kidomaru ratted you out to save his own skin." I said. She frowned.

"What did you do with him?" She asked quietly. I smirked.

"Threw him in the lake. I suspect his lungs collapsed from lack of oxygen long ago. But you should be more worried about what's going to happen to you." I said, dragging a knife along her face. She shuddered.

"It was Sakon and Ukon's idea. They were the ones who kept wanting to harass the fag." She told me flatly. I rose a brow.

"Don't think that's going to save you, you disgusting whore." I walked over to her with two forks and stabbed one into each leg. "Let's see how much electricity you can take. Would you like that bitch? We're gonna jump start ya." I said. I pulled out a battery and jumper cables. All she needed was a good jostle to light her up. I hooked up the cables and smirked at her. "Burn baby burn." I said, kicking the battery to fire up the electrons. She yelped as she was zapped, but it wasn't nearly enough.

"You're a crazy fuck!" She gasped, watching me as I took the cables off and pulled her to the outlet. I nodded and shoved the end of the fork into the outlet, not touching anything metal in any way. She screamed as the surge of electricity fried her insides.

_You should've learned by now, I'll burn your whole world down. _

"Torch it. I don't want to even be able to see her bones in those ashes." I told Sasume. He nodded and shoved the body that was fried beyond recognition into a bathtub full of kerosene. He lit it on fire and watched it all burn, keeping it a nice controlled fire. I left with Itachi for the house of the twins. They would be easiest.

I slipped them into the car's trunk and slipped in the passenger seat as Itachi took us back to the Uchiha complex. We stopped in the garage and pulled them out. "Tie their ankles and wrists together."

"Do you know what you're going to do?" Itachi looked at me curiously. I chuckled and put my hand on Fugaku's old power saw. I looked at Itachi with a raised brow.

"I have a pretty good idea of how their lives are going to end." I said. "Itachi… back then… you killed them because they hurt me?" I asked, looking at him. He smiled in a very Itachi way and shrugged.

"No, nothing that deep. I just got sick of taking his orders." He said. I chuckled softly before throwing my head back and laughing with him. We stopped slowly and he left to go help Sasume. I looked at the twins before throwing up in the corner.

_You think you've won this fight; you've only lost your mind._

I laughed; listening to the pitiful screaming of the first twin as I used the power saw to severe his hand. "Does it hurt? Poor thing." I said quietly, picking up the dismembered hand. I chuckled and tossed it in a barrel. "The piranhas in the garden will quite enjoy that." I said absently.

"What about Kidomaru? And Tayuya?" Ukon said, nearly in tears. I smirked at him.

"Kidomaru is already fish food and Tayuya's going to be fertilizer for my mother's orchids." I said. "You know, that bitch said the most peculiar thing." I mumbled, pulling away to inspect the sharpness of the blade. "She said I was crazy."

"She was fucking right! Look what you did to my hand!" Sakon shouted, flailing the bloody stump as best as he could. I came over, lifted his leg, and sawed off a foot as well. He screamed bloody murder.

"Man, I should've done this to Tayuya. She didn't scream as much as I'd wanted." I said. My phone started to ring and I answered it, kicking Sakon to get him quiet. "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you Uchiha?" Kiba growled. "Half the precinct is looking for a murderer and you and your brothers are all missing. It looks bad." I chuckled.

"You know, if I ever decided to be a serial killer, you'd never catch me." I said, chuckling. "I'd be untouchable, like the zodiac."

"That's not funny man, what'd you do?" Kiba growled. "When I told you they did it, you were supposed to stab 'em to death in their beds and be done with it, not kidnap them and torture them!" I inspected the blood under my nails.

"Oops." I said, wiping my hands on my jeans.

"Naruto wouldn't approve of this." Kiba's words were thick and heavy. I sighed and slit the throats of the twins effortlessly.

"No, I don't suppose he would." I said softly. "I'm done here. We'll clean up the mess and leave what evidence we can pointing to Kabuto." I said, cleaning up.

"God dammit. That's just great. Thanks Uchiha." His tone was bitter when he hung up and I sighed. I looked at the two still bleeding profusely.

"You had to have it all, well have you had enough? You greedy little bastard, you will get what you deserve. When all is said and done, I will be the one to leave you in your misery and hate what you've become." I sang quietly while I cleaned up the bodies.

"Don't do this to yourself Sasuke." Itachi mumbled. I frowned up at him before feeling dizzy. Suddenly, the room was spinning and the light from over head was far too bright.

"Itachi?" I mumbled quietly.

"Dude, do I look anything like that psycho brother of yours?" Kiba grunted, handing me a coffee. I stared at him blankly. "Wake up. You've been sleeping all day. The doctors say Naruto is close to waking." I looked at my beautiful blond brother who was sleeping peacefully.

"It was all a dream?" I muttered in disbelief, looking around the room. I stood and downed the coffee. My dreams were getting more violent. I could actually feel myself going crazy.

"I'm guessing. But it must've been one crazy dream. You started laughing all crazy like in your sleep and you were kinda crying too." I took his hand and might have "accidentally" bit the side of it very hard. "OW! GODDAMMIT!" He shouted. He glared at me. "I guess you don't want to hear what happened to those punks that shoved him?" I sat up and threw a chair at him.

"YOU TELL ME NOW!" I roared. He gulped and looked up at me.

"They've been taken into custody and are going to be tried before a judge. You and Naruto are going to be prime witnesses." Kiba stood up and looked at me. "The court date is in two weeks." I jumped on him and kept beating him.

"Do the words "wedding", "honeymoon", or "Hawaii" mean **ANYTHING TO YOU**?" I yelled, wailing on the stupid police dog-trainer.

"It's good to see you so lively Nii-san." Naruto's sweet voice whispered weakly. I rushed to his side and started kissing his face and holding him close. "I'm sorry Nii-san; I didn't mean to leave you."

"Baby, all that matters is that you're back in time for the wedding." I whispered. He smiled. "But we're going to have to postpone the honeymoon until after the trial. That means no wedding consummation until then." I teased him with a grin watching as the annoyed look crossed his face.

"Bastard." He huffed angrily. I smiled and kissed him.

"Welcome home." I hushed against his mouth. "I think you're so mean." I told him. He giggled and nodded.

"I think I'm scared." He replied.


	8. Marriage and Trial

**Chapter 8: Weddings and Trials**

"Are you going to be alright?" Itachi asked me, nudging me with his elbow. I looked at him glaringly before I stared back down the isle waiting for Naruto to appear and come towards me, towards our everlasting happiness.

June 15th, the day we agreed on as our wedding day. And when he turned to come down the aisle, I almost fainted. He was wearing a long innocent white silk dress with simple straps and lacy gloves rose to his elbows. He was limping slightly, the cast on his leg sticking out from under the dress, but his other foot had a white silk slipper. A light blue and silver eyeshadow accented his eyes beneath the veil and Karen insisted on the small star-shaped ocean blue gem at the corner of his left eye. Kakashi walked him to the alter then put the veil behind him and kissed his forehead.

"Finally, you can have happiness." He whispered. He took Naruto's hand and put it in my own. I didn't realize how harshly my heart was racing until Naruto gave my hand a gentle squeeze and smiled blushingly at me.

"Who offers this man up to be married?" The priest asked.

"I do, their teacher and close friend." Kakashi answered before taking a seat beside Iruka.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two souls in holy matrimony. But it isn't all good, they've written their own speeches." He said jokingly. I looked at the joker of a priest, Hidan, and glared at him before turning to Naruto.

"S-since the day you were born, I've watched over you, protected you, and loved you with my whole heart. I've longed for the day we could be together, and when we finally were, I couldn't bring myself to let you go. We've had our rough patches, our ups and downs, every couple does. But what makes us different is our ability to jump back up and be there for each other no matter what happens. So now, I want to protect you forever, for the rest of our lives and beyond. I'm honored to be here with you today, holding your hand and waiting for you to be mine." I said. Naruto sniffled loudly and wiped at tears with his gloves. He looked at me.

"Sasuke, In all my memories, you're always there, taking care of me, protecting me. I can hardly remember a time when you weren't there. I treated you like a pet and took advantage of your unending love. I'm still angry at you for not telling me sooner that you had these feelings but I'm really happy that I know. I want to spend the rest of my life in your arms, being loved and held onto. I know I've been ungrateful, and undeserving, but if you'll just forgive me, I promise I'll always love you forever until the day I die." His cheeks were a bright pink and his eyes were shimmering with unshed tears.

"Uchiha Sasuke, do you take this man, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better and for worse, for as long as you both shall live?" Hidan said, sparing Naruto from having everyone hear him sob.

"I do." I said, straining to not stutter.

"Uzumaki Naruto, do you take this man, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for as long as you both shall live?" Naruto nodded vigorously.

"I will! I mean, yes! I mean… I do!" He said slapping his cheeks in exasperation.

"Can we have the rings?" Sasume handed us the rings and I slipped Naruto's on his finger.

"With this band, I promise that my love will be forever, like a never ending circle that will only bring you happiness and pleasure." I whispered. "My husband, Uchiha Naruto." He took my ring and put it on.

"I know that after today, everything we've faced will have been the worst. They were just tests to make us stronger and ready for this moment. So may we be eternal, just like the ring, the circle of immortality." He said.

"Excellent, you may kiss your husband." Hidan waved his hand unethically and I pulled Naruto into a desperate kiss and didn't stop until Itachi told me we had to breathe sometime.

"Let's go to the dinner hall, love." I cooed in his ear. He giggled and let me pick him up bridal style and head for the door.

"Hey love birds, you still have to sign the paperwork." Kakashi pointed out. I turned and went back. He signed the paper together and kissed when it was done.

"Now we're married." I whispered in his ear. He nodded eagerly and jumped into my arms. I smiled and carried him out to the car. "FUCK! I forgot about the reception!" I said, looking at the limo waiting for us. Naruto groaned. "Why are you bitching? I told you already, no sex until we get to Hawaii. Just suck it up." I grumbled.

"Then why are you bitching?" Naruto griped, taking this opportunity to feel up my chest.

"My shoes are uncomfortable." I said quietly. He glared at me.

"I'm in four inch fucking high heels! You can manage with a little two inch flat you son of a bitch!" He yelled, taking a swipe at my head. I let him thwomp me before I leaned in and bit his neck hard enough to leave a bruise. "YEEEOOOOOW!" He yelped loudly. My poor innocent little Naru. "Let's just get this over with."

Rf-bejrdeb-e-bnrn-rf-n-drf-ghenb

"And now the bride and groom will share their first dance as a married couple." The DJ said. I looked at Naruto.

"Our first dance ever that didn't involve either no clothes, or you coming up to my waist." I muttered. He laughed and I led him onto the dance floor.

Of course, he wanted Sharingan – minus me of course – to play at our wedding, so Karin and Suigetsu took over vocals.

"_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me, I still feel your touch in my dreams. Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why, whithout you it's hard to survive!"_ Suigetsu sang. I held Naruto close as we danced it. _"'cuz every time we touch I get this feeling, and every time we kiss I swear I can fly! Can't you hear my heart beat fast, I want this to last. I need you by my side. Cuz every time we touch I feel the static, and every time we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat so, I can't let you go. I want you in my life."_ They sang together.

"_Your arms my cast, your heart is my sky. They wipe away tears that I cry. The good and the bad times, we've been through them all. You make me right when I fall!"_ Karin was practically in tears. I took to kissing Naruto evey time the song mentioned a kiss and tried hard from making any lewd body movements, we still had minors in the audience after all.

"Sasuke… I love you…" Naruto murmured in my ear as we swayed side to side. "I love you so much… I can't ever live without you…"

"Me neither Naruto. I don't think I could survive a single day without your beautiful eyes ever again." I pulled away and we switched partners with Iruka and Kakashi. I danced with Iruka, who was giggling and looked a tad bit drunk while Kakashi Danced with Naruto as though the boy was his own son. We switched partners from song to song until finally, we were back together, and the second song of ours for the night was on. The song I set for this special occasion.

"_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need. I love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do.__I will be strong I will be faithful, cuz I'm counting on a new beginning, a reason for living, a deeper meaning, yeah."_ Suigetsu tried to sing it smoothly and as romantically as possible. Naruto turned watery eyes up to my face.

"Mom and Dad's song?" He asked quietly, his hands shaking. I hugged him close as we danced so he could hide his tears.

"_I wanna stand with you on a mountain, I wanna bathe with you in the sea. I wanna lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me."_ I whispered in his ear. "Do you think Kuina's yelling at me right now for touching you inappropriately?" I asked him.

"If she is, Dad's laughing at her and us and he's so proud of us for making each other happy." Naruto snorted. "And he's telling me if I break your heart he'll break my balls."

"If he tries to break your balls I'll break his skull. Those are my property. I'm gonna have that tattooed on you somewhere. Property of Uchiha Sasuke." He punched my shoulder.

"I'm not ready for the trial Nii-san." He whispered.

"I'll be right there for you. So will Nii-chan, Hanabi-san, Sora-kun, and Kai-chan." I promised. He smiled shyly at me. He kissed my cheek. "And is our Honeymoon right after?"

"We'll be going to the airport as soon as the trial is finished. Then Hawaii here we come." I promised, kissing the finger with the gold band on his finger. He beamed at me and I couldn't help but dip him back and kissing him as passionately as I dared with two young girls in the room.

E;rbkwe[hbonenbobkdslf[]q]fw=-=gr—vb-ed-gvq-fhqog

THE TRIAL

"They came up behind me, and turned me around to face them." Naruto whispered. I held his hand as I stood beside the booth and he sat in it trembling. "They said they hated faggots like me and then Tayuya pushed me. I fell down the stairs and everything went back. When I gained consciousness, I was in the hospital with my brother and my friend Kiba." He said.

"Did the accused know there were stairs behind you?" Their lawyer asked. Naruto nodded.

"They even pointed it out. Tayuya said I should walk down carefully and not run before she turned me around." He said. I looked at him before glaring at the four. "They've been harassing me for a while, but I'm always too scared to say anything, because I know if they weren't arrested they'd only hurt me more for opening my mouth." He squeezed my hand tightly and I frowned more. I was glaring at the four bastards.

"Your honor, the victim's brothers are patronizing my clients," Their lawyer hissed. He looked from me to Sasume who still sat right behind our own bench.

"Uchiha, control yourself," Judge Tsunade ordered. I looked away from them and Sasume muttered under his breath before looking at his hands instead. "Is that all you have to ask?"

"Yes your honor," their lawyer went back to his own seat.

"alright. The Jury will now convene and decided if the defendants are innocent or guilty," Tsunade said. I pulled Naruto down and held his hand. I took him to a vending machine and bought him a water bottle that I had to open for him.

"It's okay Naruto." I whispered. "If they get out we'll just leave. We'll go somewhere far away, where no one cares if we're both boys." I promised. He nodded and hugged me.

"I love you Nii-san." He whispered. I smiled and simply played with his hair. "I can't wait until later, just a few more hours and we'll be in Hawaii."

"Hmm, I hope the jet lag isn't so bad though." I mumbled softly. He nodded and held my hand as we walked back into the courthouse, sitting at our appointed bench.

"We the Jury find the defendants guilty of assault and attempted murder," spoke a single older woman. I closed my eyes in relief.

"Very well. I sentence all four defendants to life in prison with no parol for ten years. Take them out of my courtroom," Tsunade stood and left the room through her own door. I hugged Naruto tightly, careful not to harm him any more than he already was, and carried him swiftly from the room.

"Hawaii, here we come." I said, setting him in Sasume's car. He held onto my tie and pulled me down for a kiss.

-ervr-=3b-e4vb-35r-bnhtre-qnb-

"Make sure you call us when you get there so we know you're safe," Hanabi ordered softly. I nodded and waved to them all with Naruto. We walked onto the plane and were directed to first class.

"This is my first time on a plane Nii-san," Naruto whispered in awe, staring out the window.

"Mine too," I commented lightly, putting our carry-on bags above us. It was hell to get his pain killers through customs but now we were ready to go. "So in about eight and a half, maybe nine hours we'll be in Hawaii, enjoying each other's body on hot nights, listening to the frogs that have taken over the island, and swimming in the ocean with each other." I sat beside him and buckled him in. He nodded and smiled at me, his eyes lit up like those of an excited child on Christmas Eve.

"I love you, nii-san." He murmured, kissing my chin. I kissed his nose.

"I love you too, Naru-chan." I whispered, looking forward to our own little getaway.


	9. Honeymoon

Here it is, the final chapter of Sasuke and Naruto's more than brotherly love. We've had some laughs, maybe shared a few tears, and even shook our fists in anger at the struggles of my sick and twisted mind. I hope you enjoyed it. Please note, I intend to start a new SasuNaru shortly after the finish of this one. Please keep an eye out for their newest adventure as they struggle to be together.

THIS CHAPTER IS IN NARUTO'S POV!

**Chapter 9: Honeymoon (FINAL!)**

"Naruto, love, we're here," I grumbled slightly and felt myself stir at my Nii-san's voice. I opened my eyes and could only see his face swimming in and out of my consciousness.

"It's so pretty…" I smiled and giggled when his brow twitched.

"We're still on the plane Usuratonkachi!" He huffed. He lifted me up and I took our bags that he put in my hand.

I was almost asleep again when I heard him calling a taxi. I was vaguely aware of bright lights then soft lights that meant nothing, then only a pretty darkness.

"Stay up sweets." Sasuke murmured in my ear. I nodded and forced myself to stay awake, distracting myself with the way Sasuke's eyes read each and every sign we passed, or how his lips twitched when something outside amused him. "This is it," he said to the driver. He paid the man before stepping out. "Could you help us with the luggage? He's dead weight right now."

I murmured and gripped his shirt as he carried me somewhere and laid me down. I felt soft blankets beneath me and I groaned in bliss, stretching out my body to make my back crack.

"Just leave it there, I'll get it now. Thank you so much," Sasuke said. I heard a car leaving and rustling as my Nii-san moved about in the dark.

"Forget it, Nii-san. We'll take care of that in the morning." I said. He grunted in agreement and I felt him sit on the bed beside me. He pulled off my shoe and massaged my foot a bit before undressing me carefully. I assisted a bit in the removal of my pants and my shirt because there was no way he'd get them off a dead body laying on a bed.

He put me under the covers, undressed, and joined me. "Sleep well, Naruto. We'll start having fun tomorrow," He pointed out. I hummed in response and snuggled into his chest. I fell asleep as soon as I let myself and dreamed of beaches of white sand and little blond haired children with big black eyes.

b-rnotn-tjjjrjrgeuirbgbuoebfviweugv

I woke up, still snuggled deeply into my Nii-san. He was still deep asleep but a bright light was filling the room.

I sat up slowly and looked about. The walls were white and the floors were hardwood. The bedding was a light blue and there was a glass patio door barely hidden by white translucent curtains I could see with a small balcony beyond it. I slipped from the bed quietly and snuck to the glass door, sliding it open and stepping out.

We were on the edge of a cliff, it looked as though the whole house was kind of hanging off the edge a bit, held up by metal support beams connected to the rock. A drop of maybe fifteen feet down (thank god it wasn't too high of a drop) was a small stretch of white that met an aquamarine liquid. I squealed in delight when I realized it was a white sand beach.

"You like it?" Sasuke's husky voice made me jump.

"It's beautiful." I whispered, looking around.

"That beach is all our own. It's a thirty foot stretch of white sand, guarded on either side by rocky cliffs that are impossible to climb. We have our own private stairway down of course, but no one else can get on it unless they swam the hundred feet from here to the nearest beach." He said. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and rested his head on my left shoulder.

"Sugoi!" I cried out. "So it's all ours for the next three months?"

"Love, it's ours for the rest of our lives." He said.

"What?" I turned in his arms and looked up at him.

"I bought it for you, as a wedding present." He said simply, smiling at me in a way that was so… SASUKE! "So you like it?" he repeated. I threw myself flat against him and screamed.

"You know, I'm going to have to earn my present." I whispered, pressing my palms flat against his chest.

"That may be, but we have to go sit on the beach first. I've been dying to see you in those orange and black swimming trunks you bought." He said. He helped me change into my clothes before changing himself. He grabbed a large black and red towel (it was a pretty black towel with red flames that came with his trunks, but it's huge!) and picked me up, carrying me, like he's been doing a lot of lately, Down the side of the patio to some steps carved into the rock that go down all the way to the beach.

"Right by the water Nii-san!" I said, pointing at it childishly. He did as told and I giggled excitedly, stretching out my toes and feeling the waves reach us to crash over them. It caused some discomfort to my injured leg but it was okay. It didn't hurt too much.

The break wasn't that bad either. It's just casted around the middle of my calf where the break was. So it didn't cause me much pain. It used to be in a full leg cast but they decided it had healed a lot and I was allowed to move to something much easier to wear recently.

"You're so beautiful." Sasuke said, laying out beside me on the towel. The bottom was a little wet but that was okay. "I could make love to you right here." He said, brushing his fingers along my arm and watching it raise in goosebumps.

"Why don't you then?" I whispered. "We're married now. You can do whatever you want." He chuckled and kissed me full on the lips.

Before I really fully realized it, he had me laid out on the blanket naked. He kneeled between my legs, sucking me down his throat as far as he could. I moaned and gripped his hair gently. I huffed out a harsh breath and scraped my nails alone his scalp.

"Nii-san…" I huffed, breathing heavily as he tore moans from me with his hot mouth. "No more… please… no more…" I whimpered. He moaned and kissed up my body slowly, stopping an inch away from my lips. "Please… kiss me… love me…" I begged, scratching my nails down his back. He moaned and kissed me, moving his body closer. I felt the familiar sensation of his fingers at my entrance and relaxed my body, welcoming his much needed touch.

He prepared me slowly, agonizingly slow. Finger after finger joined until there were three that I could feel thrusting in and out slowly. He was avoiding my prostate, the stupid bastard. I moaned and gripped his shoulder.

"Nii-san, your dick… please… I need it inside me…" I begged softly. He moaned and nipped my chin before removing his fingers and sliding himself in. He was bigger, thicker, and it burned a hell of a lot worse than just three damned fingers. Thank god he came down here prepared (I'm not even gonna question when he grabbed lube or where he hid it).

"Naruto… I'll never get tired of your beautiful body." He promised in my ear. I moaned and wriggled my hips, trying to get him to touch that one spot I needed. I failed miserably as he realized what I was doing and started a slow gentle thrusting pace. "I want this to last baby." He said with a soft chuckle. I whined and arched my chest into him. He hooked my legs over his arms and kept thrusting, controlling the angle of my body and the angle of his entry, making it impossible for him to accidentally brush my bundle of nerves.

"You're… ah… a real bastard… you know that?" I asked, bucking my hips on his inward thrust. It worked. I cried out in white hot pleasure and took my legs from Sasuke's arms, locking them tightly around his waist and holding him inside pressed against my prostate. "Fuck…" I moaned loudly and kissed him. "forget lasting, we have the rest of our lives to try that shit. I want you _now_." I growled. He moaned and kissed me back, his tongue exploring my mouth with a demanding need.

"Yeah? I guess you're right. And besides, your face is to beautiful when you're touched_ just right_." He huffed against my mouth. He reared back and started pounding into my body, bracing his hands on either side of my body to put more leverage in his thrusting.

"Ah… ahn… Nii-sa… oooooohhhhh… Nii-san…" I moaned pitifully as he slammed against that spot over and over. "Shit… it's so hot… so deep… Nii-san…" He moaned in my ear. His hand grabbed my forgotten erection and he started pumping me in time with his body

"Come for me, Naruto… come with me." He said. I could tell from his voice that he was so close, so utterly close. I cried out as it became all too much at once. I felt myself coming and saw it in his face as he did too. His head tilted back and his eyes widened in almost disbelief while he cried out my name on a high moan. I felt so loved when he moaned my name like that. It was so damn sexy.

He fell on me, completely spent, and breathed heavily in my ear as we both fought to catch our breath. He pulled back to look at me and I smiled. My stomach growled quite loudly and I blushed.

"So… ya hungry?" I asked him nervously, scratching the back of my head. He laughed at me.


	10. Epilogue: Family

**Epilogue**

Sasuke's POV

I stood beside my adorable Naruto as he sat in the armchair at our house and showed off the little bundles in his arms.

"What'd you name them?" Iruka cooed softly, running his finger over a soft baby cheek. Hanabi smiled and squeezed Naruto's shoulder.

"We all decided to name this one Obito. Uchiha Obito." Naruto said loudly. I looked down at the child. It had hair that looked almost exactly like Naruto's but black in color and eyes that were also black but large like his.

"And the other?" Kakashi asked, peering into the bundle. He almost jerked himself back. The child was the spitting image of Namikaze Minato.

"Uchiha Minato." Naruto whispered softly. I smiled and squeezed his shoulder myself.

"Alright you guys, the kids need to sleep." I said, shooing my band mates and our foster parents out the door. Hanabi leaned against Sasume, who looked close to tears. He was staring at my son Minato.

"He's beautiful…" He whispered. "As beautiful as my own wife and kids."

"Because he looks like Dad." Naruto said. He looked at the Hyuuga woman. "Thank you so much for this!" He said. She merely smiled started playing with his blonde hair. I took the kids for a moment as Naruto hugged her belly. "If you hadn't agreed…" he trailed off and choked back a sob.

"It was all for the sake of my family, for the sake of a new Uchiha Clan." She said with a small giggle.

"The boys need fed." I whispered. I still shook a bit when I held them. Hanabi took them and Naruto got up from the chair for her. She opened her shirt and pushed down her bra to breast feed the little infants. "And thank you too, Sasume." I said, looking at my twin. "If you hadn't been so excited for this, I don't Hanabi would have been as willing to agree with it."

"Kids are a miracle, Sasuke. I was merely doing my part as your brother to help you get your own." He shrugged. "But who would've thought it, the gene that made Naruto look as goofy as he does must've run in Minato's veins." He said. I looked at him.

"You should call him Dad. He would've wanted you to." I said. "not to mention, with mini-Minato there, it'll just get downright confusing." He snorted.

"Yeah. You're right. It'll be really confusing." He looked at the babies and smiled.

"I'm so happy! We finally have our own family Nii-san!" Naruto said with an excited shout. He tackled me to the floor and kissed me.

"Naru-oji, Sasu-oji, if the babies are yours, how did you get the seeds in mom's belly?" Sora and Kai asked curiously. The girls were old enough to know about sex by now, surely they didn't think we screwed their mother?

"With a sharp needle." Naruto said. Both girls fainted instantly and Sasume had to scramble to catch them. "Ooops." Naruto laughed nervously and I hit him.

"baka." I said, standing up. He followed suit. We took the boys from Hanabi when they were done, me carrying Minato, and Naruto carrying Obito. Their crib was in our room, because I had the most experience in child-rearing, along with a mini fridge stocked up with breast milk in case they get hungry in the night.

"It's hard to think we only got married four years ago." Naruto whispered as we covered the babies.

"It's even harder to think that it's been twenty-five years since you were born. Do you realize I'm thirty-two?" I asked, looking at him. "Good god, I'm so old!"

"Yeah… but you fuck like a maniac." Naruto whispered, kissing my chin. I smiled at him and carried him to the bed. The crib had high walls and a blanket to keep the kids from seeing our activities if they woke up while we did it, and we were pretty good now about being quiet. Tonight was going to be good night.


End file.
